Heroes
by Madame Mim
Summary: Songfic com a musica Heroes na versão dos The Wallflowers original por David Bowie. Seya fala de seus sentimentos para com Saori.


Disclaimer: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e blá...blá...bl  
  
**_Heroes - The Wallflowers (David Bowie)_**

**I, I wish you could swim  
**  
Eu, eu vou conseguir nadar  
  
**Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim**  
  
Como os golfinhos, como os golfinhos nadam  
  
**Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
**  
Não fale nada, nada conseguira nos deixar juntos  
  
Nós já batalhamos tantas vezes... e inúmeras vezes ganhamos, com aquele esforço, e morremos um a um, e ressuscitamos. E assim é nossa rotina, mas nós não temos como e nem queremos reclamar, pois nós amamos sermos os cavaleiros de Atena.

É nós gostamos do que fazemos e temos o orgulho de protegermos Atena. Mas eu aposto que nenhum é mais orgulhoso do que eu de fazer isso. Ninguém se sente melhor do que eu em salvar e lutar por Atena. Simplesmente porque...

... Eu amo ela.

É.. eu sei.. um amor impossível.

Mas eu acho que estou acostumado. Geezzz.. a vida não é fácil né? Mas estou a me acostumar com esse fato. Hehe, engraçado, antigamente poderia se dizer que eu era meio retardado e lerdo, e, sim, extremamente infantil. Acho que se formos comparar com os outros cavaleiros continuo sendo, mais eu evolui. Pelo menos eu acho que sim.  
  
**We can beat them, for ever and ever**.

Nós podemos vencê-los, para sempre e sempre

**We can be Heroes, just for one day**.

Nós podemos ser heróis, só por um único dia.  
  
Eu aceitei o fato de terei de ter um amor escondido, eu não posso possui- la e certamente ela não gosta de mim. Bem.. eu me acostumei, como Ikki deve ter se acostumado depois que arranjou aquela menina para domina-lo - como era o nome dela? Ah.. Sarin. E claro, teve de aceitar que Shun agora não precisaria mais da ajuda dele. É.. a gente não desgarra tanto das coisas, e é por isso mesmo que eu nunca consegui deixar a Saori e muito menos os meus sentimentos por ela. Acho que devo me contentar com todos os momentos que tive com ela. E não foram poucos todas as palavras ditas.. Ah.. teve aquele momento, para mim o melhor e o primeiro. Ela havia sido capturada por um dos cavaleiros de prata, que comandava corvos e ai, eu a salvei e juntos, juntos nós nos sacrificamos, se jogando do alto da montanha, mas nós sobrevivemos. E uma das coisas que eu fico pensando, é o sobre o que aconteceu enquanto eu fiquei inconsciente. Eu já me peguei pensando em varias situações românticas e já me censurei de me amolecer a pensar nisso. No fim eu acho melhor esquecer isso é mais uma das coisas que eu nunca saberei.  
  
**I, I will be king**  
  
Eu, eu vou ser rei  
  
**And you, you will be queen**  
  
E você, você vai ser rainha  
  
**Though nothing, nothing will drive them away**  
  
Não fale nada, nada irá nos levar para longe  
  
**We can be Heroes, just for one day**  
  
Nós podemos ser heróis, só por um único dia.  
  
**We can be us, just for one day**  
  
Nós podemos ser, apenas por um dia  
  
Hmm.. o que eu posso dizer? Aposto que você não sabe o que é amar a rainha dos humanos. É.. isso mesmo. Reencarnação de Atena. Eu demorei anos para me conformar com o fato que eu nunca poderei tê-la para mim. E não foi por isso que eu desisti dela.

No entanto eu fui o único cavaleiro que restou em sua mansão os outros partiram para sua vida e a cada guerra eles voltam e nós lutamos juntos. Geez... eu virei uma sombra nessa mansão, eu passo os dias vadiando por ai, sem nada para fazer, enquanto ela trabalha e trabalha sem descanso. Saori é uma mulher de negócios.

Faz um tempo, mas não tanto, que eu me recuperei da luta de Hades. Ela foi bem violenta e difícil. Marcou nossas vidas com certeza.  
  
**I, I remember standing, by the wall**  
  
Eu, eu me lembro de ter estado , no muro  
  
**And the guns, shot above our heads**  
  
E as armas, atiram em nossas mãos  
  
**And we kissed, as though nothing could fall**  
  
E nosso beijo, um pensamento não poderá cair  
  
**And the shame, was on the other side**  
  
E a chama, está no outro lado  
  
**Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever**  
  
Oh, nós podemos vencê-los, para sempre e sempre  
  
**Then we could be Heroes, just for one day**  
  
Nós podemos ser heróis, apenas por um dia  
  
E foi lindo... o que eu quero dizer.. a batalha de Hades, nós destruímos ele juntos, mas no fim mesmo fomos eu e Saori juntos. Eu me sinto muito mais confiante com ela, e penso que luto bem melhor com ela por perto.

É.. eu ainda sonho que um dia eu ainda poderei beijá-la. Atravessar as leis dos deuses e o universo, para apenas poder beija-la. Geezzzz.. sonhar nunca foi crime.

Contanto que eu esteja com ela até o ultimo dia de minha vida eu estarei feliz. Contanto que eu possa viver com uma sombra atrás dela eu estou feliz. Contanto que eu posso demonstrar minha dedicação para com ela.. eu fico imensamente feliz.  
  
**We can be Heroes  
**  
Nós podemos ser heróis  
  
**We can be Heroes**  
  
Nós podemos ser heróis  
  
**We can be Heroes**  
  
Nós podemos ser heróis  
  
**We can be Heroes**  
  
Nós podemos ser heróis  
  
**Just for one day  
**  
Apenas por um dia  
  
- Seiya? – Eu ouvi a voz calma dela irromper o silêncio da sala.

- Hmm – Eu resmunguei em resposta.

- Você acha que estaria preparado para uma nova batalha?

- Claro que sim.. recebeu ameaças?

- Não.. só ando me sentindo estranha.

Eu não fiz nada, eu apenas sorri.

- Seiya.. eu não quero que você fique aqui sofrendo, você tem que levar uma nova vida e..

- Ei, eu não quero..

- Mas você sabe que eu nunca poderei ser tocada ou..

- Shhh.... palavras para mim são tudo o que bastam – Eu respondo seguro de mim.

É eu sei, ela me ama, e eu a ela. Mas a lei dos deuses não nos amam. Paciência, eu espero o tempo que for preciso, ou então eu me acostumarei a viver assim.

Ela pega minha mão e eu sorri-o Geez.. nós podemos ser felizes assim.  
  
**_FIM  
_**  
**N/A:** Eu precisava fazer algo S/S e também precisava dar um fim a essa letra de musica que andava encalhada no meu arquivo,então.. combinou e ai está! Geez é uma expressão tipo, Nham, Nhá, Bahh, blehh.. essas coisas.

**N/A2**: Dedico a Songfic a Lorien, que fez anos esses dias.. e também a Mi, que betou e também é fã do casal.


End file.
